Naranjas y onigiri
by cheeseburguer
Summary: Deidara solo quería un tratamiento capilar. ¿Cómo termino en la habitación de Itachi?


**Naranjas y onigiri**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Soy una simple mortal**

* * *

-¡Tobi quiere ayudar a senpai! Dijo que el hombre con la máscara, mientras tomaba un par de naranjas y la exprimia de la mejor manera que podía, apuñalandolas con un tenedor, que solo él sabía de dónde las había sacado, mientras que daba los brisquitos de alegría por serle de utilidad al artista.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡TOBI, TOCA LA MALDITA PUERTA!

Tobi se percató de algo y siente pena por su senpai. -Oh senpai, es solo Tobi, no debe apenarse. Tobi no dirá que senpai no sabe usar una ducha.

Eso ajetreo más a su interlocutor. ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?

-Senpai, no debe bañarse en el lavado, eso es en la ducha- Y señalo hacia la cortina que divide el baño.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya basta idiota! -Deidara que se caracteriza por una gran paciencia, cayó en cuenta de su error en el momento en que Tobi irrumpió en el baño de la guarida.

-Tobi solo quiere ser un buen chico.-Dejó de apachurrar las naranjas que nada le habian hecho, más que aparecerse en el camino de Deidara de vuelta a "casa".

-Hazte perro entonces hm- ¿Qué manía tenia ese tipo con lo de ser bueno? En otra vida pudo serlo. Pero mejor no hablaba de eso, la sola mención de religiosidad podría atraer a Hidan y sus eternos relatos acerca de Jashin-sama y no quería que otro ojete lo molestara.

Y como Tobi era buen chico, ignorando la movilidad de la capa d Akatsuki, se puso a cuatro patas, frente a Deidara. Intentando rascarse la oreja con la pierna trasera.

Jadeando hacia el rubio dijo: ¿Así senpai? ¿Puede un Tobi rascarle la panza?

Hidan que pasaba por allí, la víctima de las circunstancias, sacó sus conclusiones y de la misma forma silenciosa en que llegaba, también se largaba para buscar y chismear a Kakuzu sobre las preferencias no heterosexuales de sus compañeros.

De ahora en adelante, cerraría con llave. Ya no puedes confiar.

Cabreado Deidara no soportaba más. -¡RASCATE LO QUE QUIERAS Y DEJAME EN PAZ, HM!

-Tobi solo quería hacer feliz a senpai, senpai no quiere a Tobi. Tobi se siente triste-y como era propio de él, hizo un gran alboroto, al punto de que el artista tuvo que enjuagar el zumo de naranja en su cabello, ahora intentado sostener el cabello mojado en su habitual coleta. -¿¡Es que uno no puede hacer un tratamiento capilar en paz, hm !? Tobi, lo dire lindo para ti, ¡Dame las malditas naranjas!

-Buaaa, senpai esta enojado, no debería sujetarse el cabello mojado, se enfermara, Itachi-san ayude a Tobi-y dicho y hecho salio disparado hacia la habitación del Uchiha.

-¡Regresa aquí ridículo! ¿Cómo es un lloriquearle al de cabello feo? ¡TOBI!

Deidara se sujeto firme la toalla al rededor del torso y se dió a la persecución del idiota de su compañero. No podía dejar que Tobi fuera a decirle al Uchiha que el brillo de su cabello no era natural.

Mientras tanto, en los aposentos de un miembro sanguinario de Akatsuki más.

Itachi Uchiha planeaba degustar los onigiri de los que se había hecho en su última misión, en la tranquilidad de su lugar, sin que nadie fastidiase.

En eso, algo molesto a sus sentidos, podía escucharlo¿Eran gemidos? ¿Estaban matando un gato? ¿Hidan sacrificaba algo? Oh no...

¡PUM! La puerta que hasta ahora representaba la sagrada tranquilidad del Uchiha acababa de ser derribada de una patada. Itachi había salido antes de la cama para ver como Tobi la tiraba. Al carajo con las explicaciones, alguien iba a reemplazar esa puerta, e iban a hacerlo ya.

Poniendo todo bajo el foco, estaban, Tobi quién había derribado su puerta y traía un par de naranjas, detrás de él Deidara quién traía la coleta empapada, sujetaban por una mano y la otra sostenía una toalla que cubría del ombligo hacia abajo. A lo que Tobi y el retorcido Deidara jugaran en sus tiempos libres, lo traía sin cuidado, pero no iban a hacerlo en su habitación. Si querían joder a alguien, la puerta de Kisame estaba del otro lado.

-¡Itachi-san, ayudeme! ¡Deidara senpai se enfadó con Tobi en el baño! -Y se tiró a llorar en la cama de Itachi.

Oh no, jueguitos de ese tipo, en su cama y cuarto, no.

-¡HABLA BIEN TARADO HM! -Mientras que Deidara trató de ahorcar a un magnalenudo Tobi, había perdido la cuenta de algo. La toalla ahora estaba en el suelo ... Deidara que podía ser más pelirrojo que el kazekage de Suna de la pura verguenza en ese momento.

Una sombra fúnebre se anotó en el rostro de Itachi.

Mientras que en otro lugar de la guarida, Kisame maldecía mientras Hidan le contaba lo que había escuchado en el baño.

-¡Yo nadando por allí desnudo! Kisame reflexionaba sobre sus actos. Era un lugar repleto de hombres, alguno debíia torcer el rumbo. No quería ser prejuicioso, al menos no había sido Itachi.

Y como invocado, el dueño del Sharingan apareció con una orden de onigiris.

-Comere fuera.

Kisame y Hidan se vieron las caras. ¿Deidara y Tobi seguirían en el baño? Kisame necesitaba mear.

-¡Hazlo fuera! -Hidan le gritó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Itachi fue a comer. Tú lo dijiste, no se puede confiar. ¡No voy a bajarme el cierre así de fácil en cualquier lugar!

-¡Accchu!

-¡Sol senpai!

-¡Es salud grandísimo becerro! -Deidara comenzaba a enfermarse.

-Tobi le advirtió a senpai, senpai no escucha a Tobi.

-¡Callate y martilla! No quieres entrar en uno de los genjutsu de Itachi para siempre, no lo quieres¡Apresúrate que la toalla me incomoda!

-Si senpai- Y Tobi y Deidara arreglaron la puerta de su compañero temiendo por posibles rencillas.

* * *

Hola: 3

Gracias por todo: 3


End file.
